Half Blood High Boarding School
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the new demigod at Half-Blood High Boarding School, the only safe place on Earth for demigods. When she spots Percy Jackson, the leader of the camp, she can't help but fall in love with him. How will the year play out for them. Jason, Frank, Hazel and Reyna are Greek. Couples, Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Leyna, Frazel, Traite and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

"Well Annabeth, welcome to Half Blood High Boarding School, the only safe place in the world for demigods like you to train and learn to control your powers." Grover Underwood said as he showed the daughter of Athena into the building.

"Thanks Grover, so where do we go now?" Annabeth Chase asked as she pulled her trunk and suit case in behind her.

"Let's go get you assigned to your room and get you settled and then I'll give you a tour." Grover said.

Annabeth nodded and walked towards the housing office.

* * *

After Annabeth got her key, which said room 507 Lightning Hall, Grover led her there.

Once they arrived at her room, Grover knocked and a voice from inside said "its open."

Annabeth opened the door and walked inside.

In there were 2 other girls. One had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes and was dressed in all black, and was listening to music on her iPod. The other had choppy brown hair, had multicolored eyes and was dressed in a pink blouse and blue jeans. They both looked about 16, like she was.

"Hey Grover, whose this?" the brunet girl asked

"Hey Piper. Annabeth Chase, these are you're new roommates, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," the black haired girl nodded, "and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Grover said and the brunet girl nodded

"Thalia, Piper, this is your new roommate, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, she just arrived today." Grover said.

"Thanks Grover, we can take it from here." Thalia said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at dinner." Grover said as he left.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth said nervously.

"You to. You can take that bed." Piper said, pointing to the empty bed at the end of the room.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, putting her stuff down.

"You don't need to look so nervous, we're all cool here." Thalia said.

"Sorry, it's just that, it's my first day here." Annabeth said

"Totally understandable. But once you get used to it, this place is incredible, which is good considering that we can't go live in the mortal world anymore." Piper said and Annabeth nodded, since her dad had walked her through this back in California before she left.

"So anyway, now that you're all settled in, why don't we take you on a tour around campus?" Thalia suggested and Annabeth nodded.

* * *

"So that's the science building and here we have the main training center/gymnasium." Piper said

When Annabeth entered, she saw a guy who looked about 17 (This story where Percy is a year older than Annabeth), with black hair and green eyes, pummeling his competition in sword training.

"Who's that?" Annabeth asked

Piper laughed and said "He would squash you like a bug."

"I asked what his name was." Annabeth said

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas. He's also the leader of the school, along with the best swordsmen in 3,000 years." Thalia answered.

"How is a 17 year old leader of the camp?" Annabeth asked

"When you save Olympus from the Titan lord, things happen. Percy is not only the leader of the school, but also the Savior of Olympus, along with the most popular guy in school, and yet, he has no ego." Piper said

Annabeth just nodded as they continued on with the tour.

* * *

When they got back to the dorm that night, the girls got ready for bed and then began to swap stories.

Thalia and Piper were also from California. Thalia's mom was a drug addict that attracted her father with an 80's hairdo. Thalia had a twin brother named Jason Grace and they ran away from home shortly before their mom died in a drunken driving accident. Piper's dad was the actor Tristan Mclean who never seemed to have enough time for her. Piper explained that she was always getting into trouble trying to get her father's attention until she ran away from one of the schools he sent her to and Aphrodite guided her here, as Zeus had done Thalia and Jason. Annabeth then told them that her dad was history professor who attracted Athena with his creativity. Eventually however Athena had Chiron send Grover to take her to school here, since she was starting to attract too much monstrous activity to be safe.

"So do either of you guys have crushes?" Annabeth asked

"Actually, I'm dating Thalia's twin brother Jason." Piper said.

"And I'm dating Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Thalia answered.

"What about you, any crushes yet." Piper asked

"Well that Percy guy is pretty hot, but, I'm a new girl and he's Mr. Popular, he'd never give me the time of day." Annabeth admitted.

"Percy's actually a pretty cool guy. He gives everyone a fair chance." Thalia said

"Yeah, I mean, he is one of our closest friends." Piper agreed.

"Maybe." Annabeth said as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning when the girls arrived at breakfast, some said "Thals, Piper, over here."

The girls turned to see a guy with pale skin and dark eyes gesturing to them.

After they got their food, they headed over to them.

"Hey, who's this new girl?" A Latino guy asked

"This is our new roommate, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Thalia said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy said and Annabeth tried to not act like a total fool in front of her crush.

"Hi." She said.

"She's shy." Piper said.

Percy nodded and offered Annabeth a place next to him.

Annabeth nodded as the others introduced themselves. The pale guy was Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, the blonde guy with blue eyes was Jason Grace, son of Zeus, The Latino guy was Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, the guy who looked like a football quarter back was Frank Zhang, son of Ares, the pale girl who looked like Nico was actually his twin sister Bianca Di Angelo (She and Thalia were never hunters), daughter of Hades, the tan girl with cocoa brown hair was Hazel Levesque, another daughter of Hades, and the tanned girl with black hair was Reyna Ramirez, daughter of Enyo (Bellona's greek counterpart I think).

"So what are we talking about?" Thalia asked

"The party at my dorm building on Saturday." Percy said.

"You have your own dorm building." Annabeth asked

"Yeah, dad is kind of overprotective of me sometimes, but ever since I saved Olympus, he insisted I have my own dorm building so no one can get to me without having to cross campus." Percy explained.

"Cool." Annabeth said.

"You should drop by." Percy said.

"Maybe." Annabeth said.

"I'll make sure you're on the guest list if you decide to come." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded as they went back to eating breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Night.

"Come on Annabeth, it'll be fun." Thalia said, still trying to convince her to come to Percy's party with her and Piper as Thalia put a bikini in her bag.

Annabeth thought about it and then said "What the hell, fine, I guess it'll be good to have some fun and lighten up."

"Yes." Piper said as she exited the bathroom in a skimpy pink party dress and put her own bikini in her bag.

* * *

When Annabeth went into her closet, she realized she didn't have anything to wear like Thalia and Piper.

Piper noticed this and since she and Annabeth were the same dress size, she leant Annabeth a simple grey dress.

When Annabeth came out of the bathroom, she grabbed her own bikini and put it in her bag.

"Let's go." Thalia said.

* * *

When they arrived at Percy's dorm building, Annabeth was surprised to see 2 men in yellow jackets standing guard.

"Names." One of them asked

"Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Annabeth Chase." Thalia said

"Go on in." the same guy said, letting them in.

* * *

When they walked inside, they found that almost everyone else was there. Travis Stoll, son of Hermes was currently lip locking with Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter and Leo and Reyna were doing the same thing and so were Bianca and Connor Stoll (Bet you didn't see that coming) and Frank and Hazel were dancing to the music that was playing.

"There you guys are." Jason said.

"Sorry, it's my fault we're late." Annabeth said as she looked around for Percy, for tonight, if things went the way she wanted them to, she and Percy would no longer be just friends.

"It's cool." Jason said as he and Nico their girl's arms, right as Percy entered the room and Annabeth couldn't help but think about how hot he looked, in his unbuttoned blue collared shirt on top of a green t-shirt that had a blue trident on it, along with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Now's your chance to make your move." Piper whispered to her.

Annabeth nodded and walked over to Percy.

"Hey Percy, would you mind giving me a tour of this place." Annabeth asked, trying to get Percy alone with her.

Percy nodded.

* * *

Once the tour was complete, Annabeth and Percy sat down in his room and Percy said "Okay Annabeth, what was the real reason you wanted to get me alone."

"Okay Percy, I like you, a lot, like more than friends." Annabeth said.

Percy suppressed a smile and said "Oh, okay."

"So, do you feel the same way about me?" Annabeth asked

"Let's see if this answers your question." Percy said as he leaned in and kissed Annabeth's lips. Annabeth was surprised at first, but then began to kiss back.

When they broke apart, Annabeth said "Yeah, it definitely does."

"So Annabeth, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Percy asked

"Yes, of course I will." Annabeth said, hugging her new boyfriend.

"Come on, let's go rejoin the party, we're heading up to the roof to go swimming soon." Percy said

"Is that just because you want to see me in a bikini." Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't deny that's part of it." Percy confessed to his girlfriend.

"Good, because the bikini I chose was just for you." Annabeth said as they headed back down to the others.

"So, how did things go?" Piper asked her friend when she saw Annabeth walk down the stairs with Percy.

"We're dating now." Annabeth said with a grin.

"Congratulations." Thalia said, right as Percy announced that they were going up to the pool now.

* * *

When the girls walked up from the bathroom after changing, the guys all lost their breath. Annabeth was wearing a deep blue bikini that wasn't very revealing, but maybe if she and Percy ever got that far, he would see a lot more of her. Anyway, Thalia was wearing a black bikini, Piper a sky blue bikini, Bianca a camo green one piece, Hazel a gold bikini, Reyna a red one piece and Katie and bright green one piece.

Each guy took their girl's hand and led them into either the pool or to the hot tub.

Percy sat down on the best jet in the hot tub and let Annabeth sit down on his lap.

"This is nice." Annabeth said.

"Thanks." Percy said as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

After the party, Bianca, Hazel, Katie and Reyna agreed to come over and have a sleepover at Annabeth, Piper and Thalia's dorm that night.

By the time the girls arrived, Thalia, Annabeth and Piper are already ready for bed.

Once the others were ready for bed, they put their sleeping bags on the floor.

"So Annabeth, you and Percy were pretty close together." Bianca said.

"Yeah, we're dating now." Annabeth said.

"Great. And you do realize that by becoming the girlfriend of the most popular guy in school instantly sky rockets you to the most popular girl in school." Hazel said.

"Cool, but that's not why I like Percy, but anyway Hazel, how did you and Frank meet?" Annabeth asked

"Frank was the one who got me in here safely and helped me get adjusted to life here. Afterwards, we hung out and eventually we had the big kiss and now we've been a couple for almost 2 years." Hazel said

"Hmm, sounds a lot like me and Connor." Bianca said.

"At least with you guys, the man made the first move, I swear if I hadn't had kissed Nico first, that guy still wouldn't have figured out I liked him." Thalia said.

"Too true." Bianca agreed.

"What about you Piper." Reyna asked

"Jason and I, we got together the day after I arrived here. I was crazy about him and he knew it." Piper said.

"Oh, by the way Annabeth, before I forget, Percy's ex-girlfriend Drew, my half-sister, will probably try to kill you for taking Percy, even though he's better off without her." Piper said.

Annabeth nodded as the girls continued talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth had just come out of the bathroom from taking a shower, with her hair all wrapped up in a towel when Thalia asked "What are you showering early for?"

"All you need to know is that is I have a date tonight and I want to be ready for it. And that means not smelling like the obstacle course from PE and I didn't have time to shower until now." Annabeth said, going to her closet.

"Percy was with you for a good portion of the day until now and he didn't seem to mind. But anyway, this is the third time you and Percy have gone out on a date this week. Sounds like things are going well." Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded and said "The more time I spend with Percy, the more I fall in love with him."

She then walked into the bathroom to get dressed, put on some make up and then make sure her hair was curled the way she wanted it to.

When she came out of the bathroom, Annabeth was wearing a simple pair of jeans with an orange school shirt that read "Half Blood High" in ancient Greek.

"You look hot." Piper said.

"Thanks." Annabeth said.

* * *

Percy had just arrived at Annabeth's dorm. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Thalia was the one who answered.

"Hey Thalia, is Annabeth ready?" Percy asked

"Yeah, Annabeth, your date is here." Thalia said.

When Annabeth came to the door she smiled as Percy pecked her on the lips.

"Hey you, so ready to go to the movies?" Annabeth asked

"Yep, and check it out, I got us a private screening of whatever movie you want to see." Percy said

"How'd you swing that?" Annabeth asked, impressed.

"Well, let's just say I pulled some strings, but if you don't want to, I can return these tickets and get them at the campus theatre." Percy said.

"No, it's awesome." Annabeth said.

"Let's go, the theatre is ready whenever you are." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded as they walked out.

* * *

"Private screening, wow, Percy must really love Annabeth to pull that kind of move." Thalia said.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish our boyfriends would treat us to something like that every once and a while." Piper said.

"Well, we can't all be Annabeth." Thalia said.

Piper nodded as they headed out to get a bite to eat.

* * *

After the movie, Percy walked Annabeth back to his dorm.

They sat down in the lounge and began to watch TV, Percy's arm around Annabeth.

Right as they were falling asleep, Annabeth's phone beeped and Annabeth said "oh gods, it's almost curfew, I'll never make it back to my dorm in time on foot."

"I got this." Percy said, leading his girlfriend outside and then he whistled. A few seconds later, a black Pegasus appeared.

"Hey blackjack, I need you to give me and my girlfriend Annabeth a ride to Lightning Hall." Percy said

The Pegasus nodded.

* * *

The next day in battle training, Coach Hedge announced that they would start sparring.

"Jackson, take your girlfriend to the armory get her a sword." Hedge said and Percy nodded.

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth arrived at the armory, Annabeth was amazed by the different weapons they had. There was everything from bronze daggers to gold lances to iron spears to ivory swords.

"Okay Annabeth, take your pick, most demigods go with a celestial bronze or imperial gold blade, but sometimes children of Hades like Nico and Bianca go with a stygian iron one. And every once and a while, a demigod takes a republic ivory (let's just assume that's what Annabeth chooses to call her new sword from Tartarus (spoiler for HOH) blade, but it's not often." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and asked "What about your sword?"

Percy took a deep breath, and took his pen from his pocket and uncapped it.

"Riptide here is made of celestial bronze, but it isn't from the armory. This is was the only thing my mom left me before she died." Percy said.

"You're mom had a demigod weapon for you." Annabeth asked, even though she sensed she was treading onto sensitive territory with her boyfriend.

Percy took a deep breath and said "I'll tell you about it later at my place, but for now, can you please just pick a blade."

Annabeth nodded and walked over to an ivory blade and picked it up to find it had a perfect balance.

"Great, you found a sword." Percy said as he handed her a sheath, which she slid her sword into and then strapped the sheath to her belt.

* * *

After class was out, Percy and Annabeth hung out at his place and Percy finally decided to bring it up.

"You asked me why my mom had a demigod weapon in the house." Percy said

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Annabeth said.

"No it's fine. I want to tell you. Anyway, my dad gave Riptide to my mom when I was born. Then, when I was 12, Grover was assigned to be my protector as he guided me and my mom here. However we were being pursued by the Minotaur. Grover and I made it to safety. My mom, she wasn't so lucky. The damn thing literally squeezed the life out of her. But before she died, she gave me riptide. That's why it's so special to me. It was a last gift from my mom." Percy said as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a framed picture.

When Annabeth took a look at it, she saw a 5 year old Percy in the arms of a beautiful young woman with brown hair and blue eyes and had the same smile as Percy along with a similar face structure.

"Is that your mom?" Annabeth asked

Percy nodded and said "Her name was Sally Jackson. Once a year, Chiron lets me leave school to go to where I had her body buried to mourn. I may be 17 and the leader of this place, but sometimes I still miss her."

Annabeth was shocked when she saw tears slide down her boyfriend's cheek.

"What about your shield?" Annabeth asked, trying to get Percy's mind off of his mom.

"My shield is a gift from my dad. He led me to it on my first quest and it's been with me ever since." Percy said.

"I'm sorry I made you talk about your past." Annabeth said.

"It's fine, it's just hard to think about my mom without crying." Percy admitted.

"Percy, that only means that you're human half still exists." Annabeth said.

"I know, but still, I miss her a lot." Percy said.

"She was beautiful. She'd be proud of the person you've become." Annabeth said.

"Maybe, but sometimes I wonder to myself, if I had gotten here sooner, or at least acted a little differently, maybe I could've saved her." Percy said.

"Percy, I wish I could stay here and comfort you, but I got to get back." Annabeth said, since it was almost curfew.

"Annabeth, you can stay here tonight if you want to." Percy said.

"Percy, are you sure." Annabeth asked

"It'll be fine." Percy promised.

"Okay then I'll stay." Annabeth agreed as Percy led her up to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy and his friends were walking towards the campus pool after class when a siren sounded.

"That's the monster alert. Katie, Piper, get Annabeth safely back to her dorm, she doesn't have enough training. Bianca, Nico, summon spartuses to defend the borders and make sure we don't get any surprise attacks. The rest of you with me." Percy said and everyone nodded.

* * *

"I want to help." Annabeth protested as Piper and Katie got her back to the dorm.

"Sorry Annabeth, but Percy's right, you don't have enough training or experience to handle this yet. Stay here and leave this to the people who know what they're up against and know how to handle it." Katie said.

"But." Annabeth said.

"Stay here." Piper said, and instantly hated herself for using her charmspeak on Annabeth, but she had no choice.

"I'll stay here." Annabeth said, though she wasn't sure why.

"Katie, make sure Annabeth does stay here. I'm gonna go help the others." Piper said and Katie nodded.

* * *

The next day, Annabeth was looking around campus for her boyfriend, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

Finally, she decided to check with Chiron, the principal of the school.

"Mr. Chiron, do you know where Percy is?" Annabeth asked

"Today is the 5 year anniversary of his mother's death. I let him leave campus last night to go to where she buried to mourn." Chiron explained and Annabeth nodded.

"Do you think he would mind some company?" Annabeth asked

Chiron shrugged and gave Annabeth the address of a cemetery and Annabeth nodded and walked towards one of the school vans.

When Annabeth arrived, she found Percy sitting on his knees at a gravestone. The stone read:

Here Lies the Body of Sally Jackson

Born: October 12, 1968

Died: June 13, 2008

Daughter, Mother, Friend.

May she rest in peace.

"Percy, I'm so sorry." Annabeth said, making Percy aware of her presence for the first time.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." Percy said

"Percy, would you like to be alone?" Annabeth asked

"No it's fine, I just really miss my mom." Percy said, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and hugged him.

"Percy, missing your mom is nothing to be ashamed of." Annabeth said, hugging him.

"I know." Percy said as his girlfriend kissed his cheek.

"I never met your mom, but I bet she'd be proud of the man you've become." Annabeth said

"I know, but still, if I had acted differently, maybe my mom would still be alive." Percy said.

Annabeth then noticed the flowers on the grave.

"Daffodils?" she asked

"They were my mom's favorites." Percy said.

"Come on, why don't we go home." Annabeth said, worried about her boyfriend.

Percy simply nodded as they headed towards the van.

* * *

During the drive home, Annabeth drove since Percy was too upset to.

"Percy, why don't we go to your place when we get home and invite the others and have a couple's movie night." Annabeth suggested, trying to raise her boyfriend's spirits.

"Good idea." Percy agreed.

* * *

That night, all the couples that had been invited were settled in, Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico and Jason and Piper were sitting on one couch, Conner was sitting in a green lounge chair with Bianca sitting on his lap, Frank was sitting in a red lounge chair with Hazel on his lap, and Chris Rodriquez (Son of Hermes) was sitting on a brown lounge chair with his girlfriend, Clarisse La Rue (daughter of Ares) sitting on his lap. And Travis and Katie, Leo and Reyna and Charles Beckendorf (son of Hephaestus) and his girlfriend Silena Beauregard (Daughter of Aphrodite) were sitting on the other couch.

"Alright, everyone, let's start the movie." Percy said.

* * *

Once the lights were turned down, the popcorn was out and everyone was quiet, the movie began. When Percy sat back down next to Annabeth, she snuggled up really close against him and Percy couldn't help but smile.

"This is probably the first time I've seen you smile all day." Annabeth said, kissing her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Percy said.

"Its fine, I understand that today has to be hard for you." Annabeth sympathized.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"It's fine." Annabeth said.

* * *

As the movie went on, Annabeth yawned and put her head on Percy's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Thalia noticed this and texted Percy: **b shur 2 wak Annabeth after the move.**

Percy responded and said: **It's cool, Annabeth can sta here 2nit.**

**U sher? **Thalia asked

**Positive. **Percy responded.

Thalia than nodded and put her phone away and put her head back on Nico's shoulder.

Once the movie ended and everyone else left, Percy laid Annabeth down on the couch and put a pillow under her beautiful head and covered her up and kissed her forehead, before he headed upstairs.

* * *

Once Percy had gotten ready for bed, he was just about to fall asleep when the door opened and Annabeth walked in, somewhat awake.

"Is there some reason why you don't want to let your girlfriend sleep in your bed with you?" Annabeth asked

"You looked so comfortable and I didn't want to wake you." Percy answered.

"Okay, but since I'm sort of awake now, can sleep with you?" Annabeth asked.

"By all means." Percy said.

Annabeth took off her jeans and climbed into bed with Percy.

"Gods I love you." Percy said as he kissed Annabeth.

"Percy, I'm not ready for this." Annabeth said.

"Sorry, I guess I sort of couldn't help it." Percy said.

"It's fine, but please, when I stay, try to control yourself until I make the first move." Annabeth said.

"No problem." Percy said.

"Good, now good night." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded turned away from her so he wouldn't be tempted to do anything.

Annabeth sighed, she knew what Percy wanted to do with her, but she was happy that he was able to respect her wishes to wait, even though that was causing him to turn his back on her.

Annabeth sighed as she rolled onto her back and let herself fall back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was walking towards her next class when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey chase." A smooth female voice said.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth asked, turning to see an Asian girl with dark brown hair standing behind her.

"You stole my boyfriend." The girl said.

"You must be Drew Tanaka." Annabeth said.

"You got that right, and now I'm going to tell you this just once. Stay away from Percy, he is mine." Drew said

"Please, everyone knows that I'm the one Percy loves." Annabeth said.

"No, you're just using him to become popular." Drew said.

"No, I love him and he loves me." Annabeth said.

"Stay away from him or else." Drew said

"Or else what, you'll scratch me with one of your fake nails." Annabeth said.

"That is it. I challenge you to a duel in the arena in 1 hour. Winner gets Percy." Drew said.

"You're on." Annabeth said.

"Good." Drew said as she walked off.

* * *

When Annabeth arrived back at the dorm, she found Piper waiting for her.

"Hey Piper, have you heard about Drew?" Annabeth asked and Piper nodded.

"I was wondering if you had anything that would make me resistant to her charmspeak so she can't use it to cheat." Annabeth asked

"Yep." Piper said, opening her trunk and pulled a pink vial.

"This potion will make you immune to charmspeak for however long you need it to. Once you no longer need it to work, the effects seize." Piper said, handing the potion to Annabeth.

"So how much do I drink?" Annabeth asked

"Drink the whole vial, then we'll test it using my charmspeak." Piper said and Annabeth nodded.

Once she had drained the vial, Piper said "Take off your clothes and streak around campus."

Annabeth said "You're joking right."

Piper smiled and said "The potion works perfectly."

Annabeth smiled as grabbed her sword and headed out to the arena.

* * *

When Annabeth arrived, she found Drew already waiting.

"You ready?" she asked

"Let's get this over with." Annabeth said, as Drew charged and missed as Annabeth caught her dagger with the hilt of her sword easily blocked.

Drew slashed upward and Annabeth parried. The 2 sparred for a little while until Annabeth got bored decided to end it. She caught Drew's dagger with the flat of her blade and disarmed easily, tripped the daughter of Aphrodite and held her sword at Drew's throat.

"Stay away from Percy, or next time, I might press my blade into your throat, just enough to slit it." Annabeth said as she walked away.

* * *

That night Annabeth, Piper and Thalia had just come from seeing a movie on campus when all of a sudden, the ground beneath them disappeared and if Percy, Jason and Nico hadn't had been walking by, they never would've been able to save their girlfriends.

Once they were secure, Annabeth asked "What was that?"

"Must have been one of the Stoll's pranks gone wrong." Percy said.

"I'm gonna take Thalia back to our dorm to make sure she's ok." Nico said and Jason nodded and said he was taking Piper back to her dorm to check on her.

"You wanna come over to my place Wise Girl?" Percy asked

"Let's go Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

* * *

Once they were back at Percy's place, they sat down on his couch in the den.

When it was close to curfew, Annabeth left to go get some clothes for the next day and pajama's for the night.

When she came back, Percy could that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I accidentally walked on Jason doing Piper." Annabeth said.

"Okay." Percy said.

"It was something I never want to see again. I mean, Piper's body is fine, but I don't want to another girl's boyfriend's bare ass." Annabeth said.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Percy said, trying to calm Annabeth down.

* * *

Once they were in bed, to Percy's surprise Annabeth made the first move.

"Annabeth, are you sure you're ready?" Percy asked, not that he wasn't enjoying her hand down his pajama pants.

"Yes, Percy , I'm sure." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded and pulled off Annabeth's top, and found she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

Percy smiled as he kissed her D-cup and then caressed each one and from there, things just progressed.

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little rated M for you people.**


End file.
